A Trip to Earth
by 27farmers-daughter27
Summary: Sequel to A Trip to Ooo. After spending two years in Ooo, the group decides to go back home, but, not without a few friends. What will happen when the AT gang meets everyone in Earth? Drama, I can tell you that. Rated T for language and such.
1. Back to Earth

**The writing might not be good right now, considering I'm writing this at 2:00 am. So yeah. Anyways...**

The gang walked through the portal to see they were back in the same place they had been in before they left for Ooo. And no time had passed _at all_.

"Well," Sami looked around "Good to be back home."

Ashley, Lauren, Matt, and Brandon all nodded. After spending about two years in Ooo, they had been getting a little homesick.

The final bell rang. Everyone looked at each other with the same look. "Come on guys! We're gonna miss the buses!" They zigged and zagged their way through students and made it on the buses just in time. Oddly, nobody thought it was strange that the new AT kids had just shown up out of the blue.

"Thank Glob it's the last day of school." Lauren sighed plopping down in a seat and putting her Hello Kitty backpack next to her.

Sami sat in a seat with Marshall, her camoflauge backpack on her lap. "Hey," She got the AT peoples attention, "Y'all can stay at my place for a while."

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah, I mean you may have to help out with chores a little but," She shrugged.

"You mean work on your dairy farm?" PB asked eyebrows raised.

"Well PB. I know you can't be bothered to do something so _dirty_ can you?" Sami glared at her.

PB just turned up her nose like she was all that perfect.

"Little perfect bitch." Sami mumbled.

"What was that?" PB asked glaring.

"I said Little Perfect Bitch!" Sami repeated herself.

They had spent so much time arguing that they didn't realize it was almost time to get off. Matt, Lauren, Ashley, and Brandon had already gotten off.

The bus pulled into the driveway of Sami's dairy farm. PB looked acrossed the road. "What are _those?_" She asked pointing to the Texas Longhorns. **(I actually do have Texas Longhorns) **

"Texas Longhorns." Sami states simply and walks acrossed the road. They all walk into the house.

**I know this is short but, yeah. It's just getting started. So it's gonna get a lot more interesting. Anyways, until next time! **


	2. Can They Stay?

**Just so y'all know, everyone in this story is 16 or 17. Except older or younger siblings, parents, teachers, etc.**

Sami lead everyone into the house.

"Hey Sam, whose your friends?" Sami's older brother Ty asked her looking between Marcy, PB, and Fionna.

"These are my friends Marshall Lee, Bubba, Bonni, Marceline, Fionna, Finn, Kate and Jake." She said changing Cake's name a bit.

"Cool." He said grabbing an apple and bitting into it. "They gonna be here for dinner?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then, don't tell." He walked out of the room.

"Why didn't he freak out that I'm a cat and Jake's a dog?" Cake asked.

"Because everyone else sees you two as humans. They see everyone else as humans too. Only Ashley, Matt, Brandon, and I can see y'all as your true forms."

"Oh. Weird."

"Yeah. Anyway we'll ask my parents if you can stay at dinner."

_At Dinner_

"Hey Daddy, Momma," Sami started sweetly, "My friends need a place to stay and I was wondering if they could stay here."

"Will they help with chores?" Her dad asked.

"Some will, some," She turned to PB and PG, "Are more of house chores kinda people."

Sami's mom smiled. "They can stay as long as they need to."

Sami grinned wide. She hugged her Mom and Dad. "Thank you Momma. Thank you Daddy."

"No problem cowgirl." Her dad said hugging her back.

"Do they have their own clothes?" Her Mom asked.

Sami looked down. "No. But, they do have money, maybe we can stop by a few stores sometime. Even if they are only thrif stores."

"Ok, well we do have some of your cousin Veronica's clothes for the girls to borrow and Victors clothes for the boys." Her Mom said. "They're in the back room. I'll have Ty get them out after dinner."

"Hey look at this!" Sami's seven year old brother Jeffrey opened his mouth to show his food to everyone.

PB gasped. "That is gross!" she exclaimed.

"Well, if y'all are stayin' here, you're gonna have to get used to it." Sami said.

She just scrunched up her nose as though she smelt something fowl.

"May I be excused?" Sami asked her mom. She nodded.

_After Ty gets Sami's cousins clothes_

PB sat in a lacy pink shirt and pink shorts as pajamas. PG had a read shirt that said "Super Sexy Bad Boy" on it and pink shorts. Marshall had a pair of simple gray boxers on and Marcy had on a simple gray t-shirt and shorts. Finn had on blue shorts and a blue shirt. Fionna had a blue tank top and blue sweat pants. Sami had a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white shirt that hugged her body.

"All set for bed?" Sami's mom Stacy poked her head in the living room, looking at the blankets spred acrossed the floor where the teens where gonna sleep.

Everyone settled in to sleep. "Night." Sami said to everyone before falling asleep.

**I know. Really short, really borin'. Sorry. I'll update soon. Bye y'all!**


	3. A Wet Wake Up

The next morning Sami woke up and changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue checkered shirt. She put on her workboots, grabbed a pail and went outside. She went to the water trough in the barnyard and filled up the pail with the ice cold water. Then she walked back into the house, whistleing as she went. She had a little surprise for Marshall. She went into the living room where Marshall was sleeping and dumped the water on him.

"*gasp* Huh, what happened? Where am I? Why am I wet?" He saw Sami who was laughing and jumped up. He gently grabbed her arm. "Did you do this?"

"No! What would make you think it was me?" Sami asked inocently.

"The fact that you're the only one up, and you're holding onto an empty bucket." He pointed out.

"Fine, you got me." She admitted.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because, I need ya to help with chores."

"We have to get up at four?"

"Yep. Now come on lazy bones, get dressed and I'll let ya help me get the others up later."

"The same way you got me up?"

"Hell yeah."

**I know this is a short chapter and yes that is really how I get my brothers up. So yeah. Bye Y'all!**


End file.
